Taking The Hit
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Nnoitra is filled with the guilt of what he did to Nel all those years ago, so he sets off in search of her and when he finds her Tousen appears. Nnoitra is losing the battle with Tousen so Nel transforms back to her adult form and takes the killing blow for him- will she survive and finally be reunited with the man she loves? Complete. Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Brand new Bleach story, another one of many more to come! Please read and review, all comments appreciated. I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 1**

Nel wandered aimlessley around the empty desert of Las Noches, a warrior with no purpose, she had been beaten and left for dead and to make matteres worse it was by the man she loved. Her once beautiful body was now reduced to that of a childs, her mask broken and her heart shattered. Her fraccion trailed sadly behind her, their heads in their hands as the inital shock of the previous horrific events finally sunk their way in. Nel sobbed as she thought of her once happy life, her dearest freinds and fraccion smiling and laughing with her, her cosy bed, her kind master and most of all her fights with him. He would always insult her or attack her just to get a fight from her, even though he knew she would beat him he would try anyway to get stronger and eventually surpass her and climb his way to the top of the Espada rank. She visiobned his face when he slashed his sword violently across her mask, it was full of hatred but was tinted with the slightest wave of guilt as she looked into his eyes pleadingly, saying his name before a black pit of pain and unconciousness overtook her "Nnoitra". Her heart ached to see him, to ask hkm why he did what he did and to find out the true sorce of his burning hatred for her. She had loved him ever since she first saw him at Las Noches, just after Aizen had named her Espada number 3, his long silky hair, his tall and thin body, his soft pale skin and the eye patch added to the rugged look which drove ehr crazy. She had tried to get closer to him but he only ever wanted to surpass her, she was an annoying fly to him and he wanted to swat her, though she never understood why she ahd never done anything to him, had she?

He violently shook his head, trying to shake the image of her face from his brain, the pleading look her ebautiful brown orbs gave him before they closed and reawoke as a mere child. He placed his head in his hands, his breathing rugged and uneven as he thought of her alone in the desert with only her idiot fracciones to look after her- she wouldn't survive the night. He shook his head again, he had wanted this- he was the onwe who had gone to Szyal to havee ehr wiped out of his life and now here he was worrying about her and wetrher she would survive, why did he care? Her face came into his thoughts again as he pictured her beautiful brown eyes, her gorgeous long flowing green hair and not to mention her mouthwatering curves that always captured his attention- no matter how hidden they were. He remembered the way her eyes were filled with fear when his sword sliced through her delicate mask and shattered her life and power force. "Nnoitra" she spoke his name in a soft whisper like you would to a lover, it crushed his heart to see her on the verge of death- especially on his doing. He just wanted to sweep her back up into his arms and carry her back to the palace before kissing her like he had dreamt of so often. He had been so confused about his feeling for her for so long, and that he realised he had never hated her, he had loved her. The thought made him sick, her treating him like some sort of obedient dog, cuddling him and calling him stupid names- he wanted to vomit! But he wanted to see her so much it ached, so here he was walking the lonely deserts of Las Noches in the dead of night in hope that he might find her, and he wouldn't give up untill he did.

Nel woke to another cloudless sky, the sun beating down cruelly on her small back. She yawned and stretched before heading over to her two dearest friends asleep beside a large boulder "Pesche, wake up" she shook his shoulders sharply, he still didn't wake "stupid idiot" she mumbled under breath before she kicked him hard in the stomach with her small foot, he sat up sharply with a yelp, his eyes wide with shock. "What was that for Nel?" he asked, hurt in his voice "it's time to wake up" she replied innocently, her eyes wide, Pesche got up slowly, heaving Dondochakka up with many grunts of pain. Nel giggled at the hilarious sight, rolling on the floor trying to calm the ache in her ribs. "Urm master Nel?" Pesche asked worriedly, confused as to why Nel was rolling on the floor clutching her ribs with tears rolling down her face.

Miles away Nnoitra was woken from his light slumber by the loud giggles of a child, "Nel" he whispered as he quickly got to his feet and set back to walking, searching for the giggling child. Hope filling his heart and worry knotting his stomach tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review, I need to know what you think! I don't own Bleach , enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Nnoitra walked for hours, the burning sun beating down on his back as his tired legs working constantly to get him to his destination. He spotted a nearby rock, and settled down on it "dammit Nel, where the hell are you?" he asked the sky, shaking his head hopelessly. He wiped his sweaty forehead slowly, his aching muscles screaming in potest, nearby he heard a child screaming and laughing, his heard jerked up painfully at the sound, his legs automatically running towards the sounds as though they were on autopilot, the sun still burned his back but he didn't care- he was a step close to finding her. Worry filled up his stomch, what if she didn't remeber him? What if she hated him? What should he say to her? He was debating wether to turn around and go back to the palace with Aizen and the espada, where he belonged, where she also rightfully belonged. Harribel was gone and Nel should rightfully resume her original place as 3rd espada, that's if she wanted to come back. The laughing got closer and Nnoitra's legs and heart sped up to an alarming rate, the laughing was unbelievably close, just over a small sand dune. He ran up the dune kicking sand everywhere in his rush attempt to see her again, the top of the hill was in sight, a quick step and he was on top of the dune and looking down at... nothing. There was noone there, just an empty stretch of land, his heart sank, his hopes shattered. He put his head in his hands as he collapsed, broken hearted onto the sand- not caring who saw him anymore. He hated himself, he hated that he was weak enough to fall in love with the one person he loathed, the one person he pushed away in hatred for years, the one person he had bumped off. Just them a sharp blow hit his outstreched leg followed by a high pitched yelp and a loud thud, Nnoitra pulled his hands away from his face, ready to kill whatever it was that had just hit him. Next to his leg a child was lying face down in the sand making gagging sounds and flailing thier limbs madly. Nnoitra growled angrily, he stode over to the child and grabbed them roughly, pulling them out of the sand forcefully and slamming down on the floor with no mercy "look kid" he hissed, his blood boiling, his vision turning red. The child looked him the face and then his world was plunged into pure white joy. Her eyes were wide and shocked, he guessed his were the same, her green hair covered in sand as were her green clothes. "Nel" he whispered shocked.

She looked into his wide, shocked eyes, question swimming in them she knew. She was completely covered in sand but at the moment she couldn't care less, his face looked pale and tired, his eyes now brimming with joy as he whispered her name sending shivers throughout her small body. "Nnoitra" she whsipered back, equal shock and disbelief in her voice as her eyes filled with tears, a few escaped down her fat cheeks and he wiped them away carelessly. Images of that fateful night clouded her vision as she looked into that face, that face that haunted her dreams, that face that shattered her world- that face she loved. He helped her to stand up, assesing her new body as her eyes also scanned his own, long, thin frame. His hair was longer, falling past his shoulders- it was usually sleek and shiny but now it hung dull and limp. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she looked back into his eyes. He looked at her, his face deadly serious "I've come to take you back to the palace, Harribel is gone, you resume your original postion as 3rd espada" she looked at her face, knowing he was lying but she played along. "What if I don't want to go back" she asked, challenging him, seeing if he was still her Nnoitra. "That's not an option" he said a deadly tone to his voice as he turned quickly on his heel, expecting her to follow him. "Still the sanme old Nnoitra" she mumbled dissapointedly under her breath, hanging her head in dissapointment as she trudged solemly bwhind his quickly retreating back. He heard her mumble under her breath, heard tha dissapointment in her voice and hung his head, mentally kicking himself and hoping that Aizen would be lenient with his punishemnt when they finally returned. What once was joy was now dread and sadness filling his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please keep reading, and don't forget to review! I don't own Bleach, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Nnoitra's dread got worse as they got closer to the palace, Nel hadn't spoken a word to him and it was killing him inside. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her the truth- but what to say? He sighed loudly, frustrated with himself for being weask enough to get himself into this mess in the first place. He could feel her look up at him every so often, a look of dissapointment and sadness in her beautiful, big eyes. "We're here now" he said to her as they approached the gates of the palace, she nodded as the guard granted them access. They stepped through the large, iron gates, she was keeping close to Nnoitora, fear in her eyes "something wrong?" he asked her, she looked up at him "I can't do it" she said quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks, he bent down to her, forcing her to look at him "you'll be fine, stop acting like a child" he said stonily, wiping her tears away with his thumb as he stoked her face gently. She looked up at him angrily "how dare you, it's your fault I'm like this in the first place, becuase of your pure hatred" she sobbed as she yanked his hand away from her face, not bearing to have him touch her, he flinched at her action, his heart aching and his blood boiling. "Listen you little brat, your going in there wether you want to or not so shut up and move already" he shouted at her befire picking her up forcefully and carrying thre kicking, screaming Nel into the palace. Aizen and the espada were waiting for them when they arried finally. Nnoitra placed Nel down, her body now shaking with fear as Aizen approached her, cupping her face with his hands, he looked into her eyes before smiling warmly at her "welcome back Nelliel, espada trecera" he said slowly. He asked Gin and Tousen to guide the rest of the espada from the room while Nel had her espada tattoo redone. He didn't want to leave here with him but he had to do as he was told, so he left and waited outside for her.

Nel screamed loudly as the searing pain in her back flared into white hot waves of agony, her vision blurred and she retched as the pain once more intensified sending her screaming yet again. The burning ebbed away slowly before decreasing to a small twinge whenever she moved. Aizen stepped away to look at her, examining her before finally dismissing her, she limped painfully from the room, the pain in her back twining down to her legs and her shoulders, Nnoitra was waiting when she came out, his face pale and worried as though he had witnessed a particualrly violent murder. "Nel, are you ok?" he asked her as he examined her tattoo that spread across her entire back with the laerge number 3. She shook ehr head violently beofre collapsing, falling limply into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and carried her back to her room before placing her into her bed, tucking her into the sheets and lightly kissing ehr forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Hours later Nel woke, the pain in her back reduced to a dull aching as she remembered what he had said. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised that he had brought her back and placed in her bed, that he actually cared- she had to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not many chapters left now, I will be writing about all the bleach pairings so please keep reading, I don't own Bleach.!

**Chapter 4**

Nnoitra sat alone in his room, the events of the day playing through his mind like a small movie, his hands itched for his sword, wanting to take out the frustrations of the day with a good sparring session. His mind was set on one image that was slowly drving him insane- her face, how it used to look, before she was a child. The hazel eyes that showed pity and mercy, her long flowing green hair, the crimson streak across her nose and those intoxicating curves that never failed to grab his attention. He stood up angirly, sending the papers on his bed flying all over the room, he stomped over to his sword and grabbed it, slamming the door behind him as he roamed the palace, searching for a sparring partner. He needed anything to take his mind off her, he hated her- no, he hated what she had done to him, forced him to become weak to his own natural urges, forced him to deny himself the one thing he wanted most in the universe-her! The palace was dead and as he passed her room he could her muttering in her sleep, hear the sheets tossing and turning as she trashed restlessly in the bed, his hand fisted and hovered a centimetre from the door, poised to knock. Instead he sighed loudly and dropped his hand away from her door, shaking his head in disbeleif at himself, a bit of muttering and he was ready to barge into her room looking like the hero. He stepped away from her door quietly, not wanting her to know what he was about to do,he heard her still muttering and he smiled softly, he turned to leave but not before he heard her mutter "Nnoitra".

He scanned the palace for any sign of life before returning to his room, his anger had ebbed now and was replaced with a feeling of tiredness and foreshadowing, he felt as though he was being watched. He mentally slapped himself for being such a paranoid weakling before getting in bed and allowing the black of night consume him.

Nel tossed and turned in her sleep as she heard footsteps outside her room, not his footsteps she could tell, he walked more gracefully despite his tall frame. This walk was heavy footed and noisy, it stopped outisde her room and the flair of reiatsu made itself know- Kaname Tousen was standing outside her room. His breathing was heavy and his reiatsu burned like a bonfire- he was angry and he was looking for someone, he was set to kill, but who Nel wondered as she listened intently, muttering and crumpling the sheets every so often so he would think she was asleep. She heard him mutter to himself under his breath and tiptoed closer to the door so she could hear. She placed her small ear to the door, holding her breath as his words turned from a muffle to a clearly audiable gasped loudly when she heard the name that had Tousen all riled up, the name of the person that would soon be no more, his name "Nnoitra".

Realising what she had to do Nel waited by her door untill the footsteps stomped away and the palace was silent once more, she placed her small head out of the door, scanning the corridor before quietly shutting her door and heading out to his room, fear and desperation hammering into her tiny heart. She would be damned if she let the man she loved die without doing something about, she just hoped she wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your views, still npo reviews please be the first to review! I don't own bleach

**Chapter 5**

when Nel finally got to his room, sweaty and gasping for breath he was already gone, Nel searched the room frantically tears welling up into her small, innocent eyes. The sword of swords clanging brutally together could be heard from his open window and Nel gasped in shock and fear- he was already with Tousen, he could be dead any minute, Nel set of her frantic running again and she didn't stop till she had reached the sparring ground where she stopped dead. Nnnoitra and Tousen were sparring, their clashing with heavy metallic clangs, sweat pouring off of both of them, anger written across their faces as they fought each other brutally, neither one wanting to give up and neither one showing any sign of mercy. Nel's heart began it's manic thumping again as she ran between the swords, holding her hands up defensively, looking Nnoitra straight in the eyes as the clanging came to a stop and the two men looked down upon her wondering why she had stopped them when they were both so close. "Whatta ya want brat?" Nnoitra asked her, his annoyance clear in is voice as his eyes scanned her body checking for any sign of damage, wondering why she looked so frightened. Nel pointed to Tousen with a shaky, fat finger, tears rolling down her small cheeks as she spoke "he's trying to kill you". Nnoitra's eyes widened before he burst out laughing, rolling acroos the floor clutching his ribs as he howled like a mad dog "what's so funny?" Nel asked him with anger boiling her blood from the inside as a deep crimson began to rise up her face, Nnoitra wiped his eyes and spoke "I knew you were dumb Nel but seroiusly? It's sparring you idiot, now get off the training ground and play hide and seek or some other wierd crap", he began to get up off the floor, his ribs aching madly, as he turned to face Tousen- ready to begin sparring again. But Tousen was facing Nel, his sword was raised above his head and Nel was directly beneath it, her body tembling with fear as small whimpers escaped her lips. "You little brat, how dare you ruin my plot, you are nothing but a worthless child who needs to be punished, it was a mistake bring you back here- one we shall not make again" Tousen spat, Nel looked past him at Nnoitra, cofusion written in her eyes as she looked at him "goodbye Nelliel Tu Oderschwank" Tousen said slowly as the sharp sword fell past his head, ready to make contact with her body, she closed her eyes and scrunched them up in fear. She hoped Nnoitra wasn't seeing this, she didn't want him to remeber her like this- weak. She awaited the pain but it never came, she dared to open her eyes and saw Nnoitra's sword in front of her body blocking Tousen's from it's deadly strike.

Nnoitra was jerked from his frozen state of shock as he saw the sword fall towards her body- he wasn't going to make it. He saw her face scrunched in fear and ran as fast as he could, just managing to block Tousen't from it's lethal strike. "Don't you dare touch her" Nnoitra spat at the blind ex shinigami as he guided his sword away from Nel, her eyes were now open and fixed on him. "You want to kill her, you'll have to go through me first" Nnoitra spat again as he readied his sword, ready to fight for the one thing that was precious to him, Tousen looked at him and laughed, "oh dear Nnoitra, it seems you have become weak, one threat to the girl and your already playing the valliant hero" Nnoitra blushed deeply, his anger raging up inside of him like a panther ready to strike. Nnoitra growled as he ran towards Tousen, how sword aimed for any part of flesh that was exposed, Tousen smiled and chuckled to himself "I'll be back for you in a moment" he said to Nel before he took his place in the fight with the raging Nnoitra, clashing his sword at every chance he got. Nel watched as the fight progressed in shock and fear, she only hoped that Nnoitra would make it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Pleaseee update, i've had no upadtes! I wanna know if you like the story or not. I don't own Bleach unfortunately.

**Chapter 6**

Nnoitra panted, his cheeks flushed furiously as he fought against himself, testing his body beyond it's limits to stay fighting-for her. He could see ehr watching them, he saw every flinch and every whimper she made whenever he got hurt. Tousen's sword caught him off guard and slashed him deeply across the chest, Nnoitra fell to the ground, his blood splattering the sand as his body finally gave into the immense pressure he placed upon it, his breaths were deep and labourous as he fought for survival, his vision blurred with the pain and he could feel the life drain out of himself with the blood that flowed from hs wound like a red canal of death. As he lay, dying in the sand he heard her scream, a piercing and heartwrenching scream of his name before she ran to him, she collapsed on his chest sobbing heavily and repeating his name over and over as he reached out a pale hand to hold her close to him, stroking her hair gently. He only wished he could have seen the real Nel before he died, his Nel, the Nel that always beat him- the Nel he loved with all of his heart. "Nel" he whispered to her and she looked up from his chest, wiping at her tears furiously as she leant closer to him to hear him "I love you" he whispered before planting a sweet, teary kiss on her cheek.

Tousen came up behind her, his shadow darkening the perfect moment for Nel, he told her he loved her, her heart was floating with joy. She turned to face Tousen hate and anger evident on her face as her small fists curled up, ready to fight. She felt odd, her insides were churning and her back was excruciatingly painful where her espada tattoo was she winced at the burning and throbbing, her insides churning even more. Tousen chuckled coldly at her, pushing her aside as he made his way towards Nnoitra, his sword raised and glinting in the light. Nel knew what was going to happen "stop, please" she begged the blind ex captain but to no use, he chuckled again at her "he deserves to be punished" he said before turning back to Nnoitra, read to deliver the finishing blow. Nel's stomach churned more and she turned to be sick, as she looked down she panicked- a large cloud of purple mist was surrounding her and moving it's way up her body untill she was completely surrounded. Her body began to feel as though she was being painfully stretched, like the rope in a game of tug of war, the ground began to get farther away as she shot upwards. Her arms and legs began to grow longer and more toned, her clothes ripped to reveal a smooth stomach and a pair of large breasts, her hair began to cascade down her back till it stopped just below her now large and more shapely bottom. Nel looked down at herself, shocked- she was an adult again! She studies herself closely, her eyes wide with disbelief and joy. Her torn clothes covered her breasts and lower body but that was about it- the rest of her now curvacous and matured body was exposed to the world. The burning in her back came to a dull ache as the the number 3 now covered her entire back. Nel smiled to herself, she was so happy to be back in her old body, she only hoped that she would remain like this and that it wasn't only temporary. She ran in front of Nnoitra just as Tousen's sword slashed towards him, and then her world exploded into mind numbing pain.

"NEL" Nnoitra screamed as Tousen's sword slashed her across the chest, the air swimming with her blood, she fell backwards towards him as he caught her with the remainding strength he had. He looked down her body, his Nel was finally back and as beautiful as ever. Long green hair, a beautiful face, mouthwatering curves and of course those marvellous mountains of hers. Nnoitra cried silent tears as he watched her struggle breathe, motioning a finger at him to come closer "my saliva" was all she said, but Nnoitra understood- her saliva had healing properties, she would be ok, he would make sure that he wasn't going to lose her again, not now that he had just gotten her back. "Your gonna be ok" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead, she nodded in reponse.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner, had lots to do. early finished, thanks for the great comments! I don't own Bleach- sorry.

**Chapter 7**

Nnoitra shivered underneath Nel as she struggled to keep alive long enough to heal his wounds,he was lying in the sand whilst Nel sat on his lap spreading her healing saliva across his chest. As looked down onher he could see her getting paler and her eyelids fluttering downwards before she snapped them back up again in frustration, his hands held her waist, keeping pressure on her wounds whilst she healed him and he could feel the blood seeping through his fingers. As the saliva hit his wounds it beagn to turn icy cold before a sensation of tiny, painful pinpricks spread throughout his chest, he looked down at hisself to watch the wounds close up slowly and delecately with no trace that he had ever been hit. Once one wound was healed Nel moved to the next untill al of his wounds were completely healed and good as new. She was exhausted and dying,she panted heavily, too weak to move from Nnoitra's lap, as she sat there she began to feel herself drifting away slowly, the world was being swallowed into a giant black mass and it was taking her with it. She began to think over what Nnoitra had told her before he passed out, he had said that he loved her- and she had never felt so happy, she had hoped that one day he would return her feelings but he had broken her heart when he and Szyel had attaked and banished her. Now she was dying and had too many things to say to him- it may be her last chance.

Nnoitra sat watching her on his knee, he saw her get paler and saw more blood seep from her wound, he wondered why she never healed herself- couldn't she see that she was dying? Suddenly Nel turned to face him, jerking him from his thoughts, her face looked saddened and her amazing hazel orbs were glinting with tears. "Nnoitra I... I love you" she choked out through sobs, his heart melted and his body became light as air at her words, he pulled her to his chest and held her there, embracing her like he had always wanted to, he could feel her body wracking with sobs. Suddenly her body stopped shaking and became limp, slumped against his chest, Nnoitra held her out from his embrace, examining her- she wasn't breathing and her face was deathly pale. "Nel, wake up... wake up... Nel please...don't leave me" he sobbed against her body, cradling her like a baby. He shook her but she still didn't wake, he tried talking to her, tickling her, pinching her- but still she remained still, in the ned Nnoitra had to admit the bitter defeat, "NOOOOOO" he screamed through his sobs, her face looked so peaceful and beautiful, and yet her body was so broken and defiled, Nnoitra wiped his eyes and scooped her body into his arms, never wanting to let her go. He leant forwards to kiss her silent lips, seeing how the saliva glistened in the sunlight. "That's it, saliva" he whispered to himself, his heart began to race and soar with hope ashe began his work. He ripped a long line from the bottom of Nel's already ripped and revealing clothes, he then apologised before placing the cloth into her mouth until it was wet with her saliva, he then spread the wat cloth along her wonds and watched as they began to smoke and close. Nnoitra then lay her down gently on the grass, pushing her hair from her face, he than sat on the sand next to her, watching and waiting with hope.

"Please work...please come back to me... don't leave me" he kept repeating under his breath, after a long period of time had passed and Nel had not awoken or moved Nnoitra decided it best to give up -again. His head dropped down as hisbody began to wrack with sobs that gradually became louder untill they became heart wrenching screams of pain. He scrunched his eyes up tight, wishing the images of her body out of his mind. An almost silent cough by the side of him brought his screams to an abrupt stop, he opened his eyes in shock and disbelief- did he imagine it? Nnoitra listened harder, straining his ears untill another almost silent cough sounded from next to him. Immediately he looked down at Nel's body- she was breathing! Short breaths came from her, Nnoitra knelt beside her, scooping her up into his lap again as he did before, wanting his face to be the first she saw when she awoke, after a few seconds her cheeks began to pinken up and the peachy colour returned to her once pallid face, as he watched further her eyes began to flutetr gracefully untill once again Nnoitra was staring into those beautiful Hazel eyes he loved, "Nel" he said, breathtaken.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry again bout the long time before the updates, last chapter now! It's been fun writing this and i hope you enjoy it, thanks for the great comments, I don't own bleach!

**Chapter 8**

Nel's eyes fluttered open and suddenly she was overwhelmed the mass of skin that was Nnoitra embracing her tightly, squeezing the air from her. As she wrapped her arms wround his torso she began to sob, burying her head into his hard chest and allowing him to hold her and comfort her, he stroked her long green hair soothingly as he whispered soothing noises into her ear, after a while she had managed to clam her sobbing down to silent tears which Nnoitra wiped away with his thumb, cupping her face upwards so she was looking dierctly into his beautiful, slanted, icy eyes she loved so much. "What's wrong Nel" he asked softly, moving his hands to circle her waist, pulling her body closer to his, she looked up at him and sniffled before she answered "I thought I'd left you again" she said gently. Nnoitra's heart seemed to be fluttering as she spoke and a small, chaste smile graced his thin lips, he cupped her face again, stroking her cheek rhythmically, "so did I" he said to her before pulling on her waist untill their noses were touching, Nel gasped softly before her lips were cut off as Nnoitra leant down slowly and claimd her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss that made the both of them lightheaded and craving more. Nel was shicked at first but after a few seconds she responded, moving her lips in sync with his like a perfect melody, after a while Nnoitra's long tongue grazed her bottom lip and she happily granted him entrance. Nel wound ehr hands tightly into Nnoitra's hair, his hands were still wrapped tighly wound round her waist, rubbing up her spine and making her shiver from the pleasure of his cool hands upon her body. After a while they both pulled back, out of breath and flusged, their hands remained in the same place as Nnoitra leant his forehead against Nel's smiling a wild, happy smile. Nel smiled back and pushed a few strands of loose hair from his face "I love you Nnoitra" she whispered against his lips as this time she claimed his lips with a fierce hunger and passion that drove Nnoitra wild, after they had broken again- even more flushed and out of breath Nnoitraleant down to whisper in her ear "I love you". And with that they sahred another kiss, embracing in the sand, for they had all the time in the world and that time they would spend togther.

**Epilogue**

It's been exactly 17 months since Aizen was defeated and the last of the remaining Espada had all gone their separate ways, all except Nel and Nnoitra, they stood on the gates of the Las Noches lloking out into the vast desert of hueco mundo with pity- Aizen had built this place up for greatnness and it had all collapsed when he needed it most, most of his espada were dead and the rest had left him, his palace and his dreams had been smashed and now he was left on his own to die, his so called 'children' couldn't care less what happened to him. "Oh, Nnoitra where are we going to go now?" she asked sadly, turning round to look him in the face, a look of hopelessness in her brilliant hazel orbs, Nnoitra stepped towards her and gathered her into a tight and comforting embrace, turning them both back round to stare at the empty desert again, his chin resting on the top of her head as his hands snaked around her waist. "I don't know" he said exasperatedly, trying to think of places where they would be welcome- but coming up short. Nel squirmed in is hold, turning round to face him again, "Nnoitra, promise me something" she asked nervously, pulling her hair in front of her face, only to have it swept back again by Nnoitra "what" he asked softly, she looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes, her hand moved to her stomach as she spoke "you'll stay with me" she looked down at her stomach again and instantly Nnoitra understood. His heart flutetred and soared in his chest, his body began shaking with shock and joy and he too put his hands on Nel's stomach, he looked up into her eyes "always" he said before pullingher into one of the best kisses of her life. They had the rest of eternity togther and to them- that sounded like pure heaven.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
